


Jealousy

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus decides to kiss the bride. Then the groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

As weddings went, it wasn't bloody awful, but it wasn't where Marc wanted to be, either. Still, Marc stood up for Isaac when he was supposed to, and escorted Isolde after that, and otherwise managed to put his usual crude behaviour aside to the perfectly raised pureblood that he could sometimes manage to pretend to be. With both Isolde and Cordelia watching, there was little else he could do.

By the time he spotted the happy couple circulating around the reception (where the bloody hell had they been for the last two hours? shagging in a bloody closet?), Marcus was more than several drinks in for the evening. His skin pricked with irritation and a desire to leave and go find a bar fight to work off the drunk. And maybe something else, and some other reasons, but he wasn't thinking about that shite. Not now.

He threw his hands wide as they approached, grin sharp. "Came out to be social finally. About bloody time. Might've had to go looking."

Isaac gave him a look that clearly said to stand down, and Marc barely shrugged in response. He was being perfectly fine. There was nothing about his behaviour anyone could argue with, save being perhaps the smallest, tiniest bit pissed. And it was a wedding. Was there a single person there who _wasn't_ a bit past slightly drunk?

Lavender, on the other hand, glared daggers at him.

And that just raised his hackles.

Isaac turned to look at her, and Marcus could see it in his eyes. That besotted look. The same one he'd had years before, when Isaac'd been angry at her. The same one that resurfaced again and again over the years while Lavender and Isaac courted and fought and broke up and then fucked like bunnies to make up.

That look that said Isaac had found something in this woman that Marcus was never going to find. Anywhere.

Fuck this shite.

He stepped forward, gripping the shoulders of a very surprised Lavender as he bent and pulled her in, meeting her mouth with his in an awkward and somewhat inept kiss. The idea that he was kissing a woman turned his stomach, and it didn't last long before she worked her hands between them and shoved, hard.

Marcus caught his balance as he stumbled back a step, hands up, a lazy grin in his expression. Lavender was saying something, as expected. And also as expected, Isaac was standing between them now, too close to Marc, getting in his face.

"Tradition. Kiss the bride," Marc growled. And what the fuck, throw everything out the window. He grabbed Isaac's shoulders and leaned in to do the same. Except the taste of Isaac unsettled him. It reminded him of things that were in the past and staying there, and hungers that Marc really didn't need to think about right then. A low growl started, and this time, it was Marcus that shoved back, pushing Isaac hard.

He wiped his hand across his mouth. "Hard to tell which one of you's the girl. Figured I'd better cover all the options when it came to bride kissing." There was a moment's awkward pause, and Marcus could almost read their minds as they all stood frozen. React, and cause a scene that'd be talked about for the next several months? Or just let it go.

Marcus spoke into the silence, shifting the mood. "Congratulations," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned to stalk off.

It wasn't that he was jealous of Lavender in Isaac's life, and he sure as fuck wasn't jealous of Isaac being in Lavender's life. But that thing they did when they look at each other. That thing they were going to do by giving up every other damned thing. That thing they _had_ with each other. Marcus didn't get it. He was never going to get it. And that left him feeling hollow in a way he didn't like.

And so he growled his apologies to Isolde, told her to stay when she said she'd go with him, and left. He didn't look back.


End file.
